Unwritten Scene: The Plan
by SecretWishX
Summary: An unwritten scene in which Holly wakes up in the car and she an Artemis have a conversation. However, the conversation does not go in the direction he wishes, and he comes up with a small lie to break her spirit. Just a small drabble.


**This is an unwritten scene...that I wrote... ^^; Please review!**

He hadn't expected her to awake so soon. He hadn't expected himself to start referring to her as a her. A few hours ago, she was simply an it. And then it had turned into her. He had avoided glancing at her nametag, but curiosity was a strong force and eventually drove him to look down at it.

Captain Holly Short.

The fairy was no longer a nameless means to get gold. Now she had a name to match her face, and although she hadn't awaken yet, a fictitious personality was taking shape in his mind. In his head, she did not know his name, but simply called him the Monster, and she was angry, understandably. But for some reason, her anger hurt, and the title she'd given him made him feel an odd sense of guilt. An unfamiliar feeling he tried to push aside, to be felt when the mission was done. No such luck.

Artemis and his 'passenger' rode in the wide, luxurious back of the limo like vehicle. He sat, not buckled up, on the padded seats in the low lit interior. The fairy was on the floor of the car, her hands tightly cuffed behind her back and body bag half unzipped to reveal her face and torso. The back of the car was separated from the front by a partition, which Butler hated, but had put up because of Artemis' orders.

Artemis currently busied himself fiddling with the small fairy communicator, the small device frustrating him with its tiny controls and structure. He was in the middle of unscrewing the back of it with a precise magnet when an odd feeling swept over him. The feeling of being watched. He looked around, and then his gaze fell upon two wide, hazel eyes observing him quietly with well hidden fear. Not quite hidden enough, however, and Artemis picked up on it immediately.

' **Who are you,'** she asked in Gnommish, her words slow and harsh, not only from her smoldering anger, but also due to her dry throat, an after effect of the tranquilizer.

"English, please," he said, looking down at her coldly, his ice blue eyes soon covered seconds later by the reflective sunglasses. His toneless voice had a slight Irish brogue.

"Who-" she started to ask again, but Artemis was already answering her question.

'I am Artemis Fowl the II, your captor.'

Not missing a beat, she spoke again. 'You have no idea what you've gotten yourself int-' And then it struck her. The Mud-boy had answered her question. The question she'd asked in Gnommish.

'Oh yes, Captain Short, I do know Gnommish. I am fluent in it, but I'd rather we speak in English.' He was the all powerful, cold captor, and his orders were to be obeyed, whether-

' **The LEP will come,'** she continued in Gnommish, her eyes regaining the fiery determination he'd noticed when he'd first seen her. The determination he'd hoped was just due to her fear.

Artemis frowned slightly as she spoke in the fairy tongue again.

'Captain Short, might I remind you that I could have you killed at this very moment.'

She showed her teeth in a part grin, part grimace. It was a look of defiance. She knew he was lying. The Mud-boy's intimidation game was only working part way. ' **I don't think so, Fowl. I would be dead now if you wanted be to be, I know.'**

'Exactly. I want the ransom, and I can still acquire it whether you are alive or dead. All that matters is that the LEPrecon,' he tossed around the name of Haven's police force casually, seeing the anger flare up in her expression, 'thinks you are alive.' He tapped his temple with one slender finger and smiled is vampire smile, sending chills throughout her body. He saw her shiver slightly, and the smile morphed into a smirk.

Holly gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing.

'You stupid Mud-boy! You've barely even scratched the surface of this world, and you already think you know everything! How can you possibly believe this will work when you know nothing!' In her sudden fit of anger, Holly had switched to English, and Artemis filed this loss of her temper away for later. His lack of reaction infuriated her,

though, the Captain's words had biting truth to them. Artemis frowned in displeasure. The conversation was not going in the direction he'd anticipated.

'Your words hold a slight seed of truth in them, Short, but I know a lot more than you think I do.'

' **How,'** she spat.

Artemis remembered the sprite in the city, realizing he didn't want to tell her about that. 'Ways and means, Captain Short, ways and means.' He smiled the dark smile.

' **You human idiot, thinking you can outsmart the People. You're a common thief who thinks he's in control when you have no idea the technology we have.'** Her words came fast and hot, too fast for him to comprehend some of them, but he got the gist.

An idea came to Artemis, and he ignored how the words had unnerved him. He could easily fix this situation, and with his new information of the fairy's disposition. He would get nowhere with this operation with her fiery spirit. She was already a thorn in his side. Without a word, he unclipped the small case and withdrew the hypodermic needle, inside the syringe the same mixture of tranquilizer and amnesiac he'd had Butler administer to the sprite. 'It is a good thing I thought to bring a second case to the city,' he mused, "and even better I left it in the car, don't you think?'

Holly had barely a moment to open her mouth to say something when he injected her with it, and almost immediately her glare turned into an unfocused gaze, and finally she fell unconscious. The conversation would be simply a blur in her memory.

Artemis sat back, placing his hands fingertip to fingertip to think. At last, he smiled again. Perfect.

As Artemis had predicted, she was angry. Her small hands were curled into fists and her eyes blazed. She was trying to keep a cold poker face and failing.

"'Oh, come now, Captain. Why bother with the charade? You told me about it yourself.'

'I-I told you!' stammered Holly. Ridiculous!'

'Look at your arm.'

Holly rolled up her right sleeve. There was a small cotton pad taped to the vein.

'That's where we administered the sodium pentathol. Commonly known as truth serum. You sang like a bird.'

Holly knew it was true. How else could he know?

'You're mad!'

Artemis nodded indulgently. 'If I win, I'm a prodigy. If I lose then I'm mad. That's the way history is written.'"

He could see in her eyes and posture how this was affecting her. She sat on the small cot, shoulders hunched. Now, Artemis was satisfied. Her morale was lowered, her spirit damaged. She believed she'd told him everything; had betrayed the People.

The lie, however, spiked guilt in the back of his head. This was wicked. Evil, even. It was important, though.

Important to the plan.


End file.
